Javid - A Love Story
by ajemfanfic
Summary: Executive Producer David and Director of Photography John of Catfish: The TV Show started to question if their great friendship was something more.
1. Chapter 1

I've known Dave for years. We've had such a great friendship, spanning years and we've had so many great memories. Our families get on so well, so I never thought of us as anything else but friends. But somehow, today was different. I noticed the way we've been looking at each other and...to be honest, "friends" don't look at each other like that. I wasn't so sure that I was in love, because this was something that was just starting to happen. But maybe love was the right word for it.

It was our first episode of the new season of Catfish, and we had checked into our hotel room, our room with one double bed and we were sharing. As usual, we all had the first night at the hotel to ourselves. Shooting began the next day, because no one really wanted to get right to work after travelling across the country. We were both exhausted, so we started getting ready for bed. Dave took his shirt off, and I took a peek at his beautiful chest. I couldn't resist.

An hour later, we were both jetlagged and couldn't sleep so we turned the TV on. This was nice, just spending some time together. We didn't have to talk, it just mattered that he was there with me. Soon watching the news became terribly boring and we moved onto discussing the day and our schedule for the next few days. "This episode it going to be so strange," I said, which is something I end up saying about almost every episode. His chest was still exposed, as it was so hot we both couldn't wear shirts, just boxers. I wanted to snuggle up to him so badly and rest my head on his chest, but I don't know how he would feel about that.

This was as comfortable as it was awkward. I wanted to speak up, but at the same time, I didn't want to kill the mood. To my surprise, Dave said something before I did. "Hey John, I kinda like the nights like this. Nothing crazy going on, and we can kind of just relax and hang out. It's nice, you know?". I nodded my head in agreement, wondering if he was thinking the same thing as me.


	2. Chapter 2

This was going on too long and I couldn't wait anymore. "Dave, have you ever thought of us as anything more than friends?" I could be wrong, but I swear I saw him blush. "Yeah, actually. I've considered it a few times." There was another long awkward pause and I searched for the right words to fill the silence. "Umm.. Okay... So, what do you want to do about it?", Dave replied in a sweet voice "I have absolutely no idea" we both laughed. "Maybe this is something we should just try out." I suggested. "I mean, if it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. Obviously we can still be friends. I just... I want to know that this isn't something we've been missing out on."

I agreed, but I had an ounce of guilt. I have a wife and kids, what was I to do if I fall hard for someone who's 10 years younger than me? He interrupted my thoughts by asking "So how strong are your feelings for me?".

"Strong enough to be having this conversation," I said jokingly, but I didn't really know how to respond. "Seriously though, what do we do? Should we...?" Dave interrupted me by pressing his beautiful soft lips on mine and pushed me down onto the pillow. He was lying on top of me now. My heart was beating through my chest so hard, I swear he could feel it. It felt like absolute heaven. I was so wrong before, this wasn't a mistake. This was perfect and I had no regrets. We finally pulled apart upon hearing voices outside the hotel room. Thankfully it was some other stranger and we didn't have to answer the door. I would stay like this forever if I could.

He pulled me close again, and I felt him breathing on my neck. I craved his kiss now, wanting so much more. I knew in that moment that this was just the start of something. As for the families and lives we had at home... I had no idea what would become of them. Nothing else mattered for now; it could all just wait until tomorrow. All I wanted was another kiss, but he denied me. He was just teasing me, and I knew it. Finally, he let me pull him in and steal another quick kiss. On one hand, this was so strange, but on the other it felt so right. As soon as we pulled away, there was a knock at the door. "John? Dave?". It was Max. He had mentioned earlier that he would be coming along later to see about the schedule for tomorrow.

This was going to be awkward as hell. Max is the kind of person that always knows when you're hiding something. When he came into the room, we did discuss the schedule, as promised, and for a while I was positive that he didn't suspect anything. Dave & I shot a quick look at each other and sniggered. Max immediately noticed. "Is there something going on between you two?" He enquired. "No!" We both exclaimed, in sync. Both of our voices sounded so perfect together.


	3. Chapter 3

He rolled his eyes at us, and looked from me to Dave, and then back to me. "C'mon guys, there's obviously you're not telling me. You guys both know that we're like family, and if you tell me what's going on here I won't repeat it to anyone." I blushed and looked at Dave. He went silent and just glared down at his feet. "Tell me now!" Max shouted, and we begged him to keep his voice down. We couldn't afford to have more people hearing our most intimate secrets.

"Okay fine, you PROMISE you won't repeat this to anyone? Not even Nev?" Max gave a small shrug in reply and I groaned. "Alright, you can tell Nev but nobody else, got it?" "Fine," Max agreed, and I could see that he was clearly annoyed. To be perfectly honest, I understood. The episode they were dealing with was really confusing and frustrating, and the last thing he wanted to deal with was more secrets and people lying. "So are you two an item now or what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Dave's jaw dropped. "Um... yeah, I mean... I guess we are," he replied. I always knew how intuitive Max was, but this was rather impressive. That or we were both just being incredibly transparent. I could tell by the expression on his face that he had a lot of questions.

"When did this start? How long have you two known about your feelings for each other?"

"Umm, well we both admitted our feelings for each other earlier".

Max paused for a minute, and I couldn't really tell what he was thinking about. "I know it isn't my decision, but this isn't something you guys should rush into. There are a lot of things you have to figure out first." "You're right," I sighed. I knew that this could never work. It was too good to be true. The pain hit me like a brick and my heart really hurt. But I still had to shoot this episode with Dave, despite my emotions. I had to put everything aside to create a good episode. Max left our room after giving us a short pep talk and we awkwardly slipped into each side of the double bed. "Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, David." I said with a sad, painful voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Normally, I would be excited to wake up early and get right to work on the show. But today was different. Everything felt plain and dull and I wasn't in the mood to do anything, let alone shoot the episode. But it was work, and it had to be done, and like I told myself before I shoved all of my emotions to the back of my mind and continued the day. I threw myself into the shoot and tried to distract myself as much as possible. "You won't even care about this in a few weeks," I told myself over and over again. There was tension in the air while on hold from filming. Max was asleep, so Dave & I both knew that he wouldn't tell anyone. Unless he spoke in his sleep, which I was always worried about. But he didn't, so that put my fears at ease. We exchanged brief smiles and glances, but for the most part Dave & I just ignored each other.

Every time I looked at him I knew, I knew he wanted me. The episode was dramatic enough, without our little encounter playing a part in the story. Eventually I'd had enough and during a 10 minute break, said "hey Dave, can I talk to you outside please?" We were in the victim's house, and therefore had to go out in the garden for our little chat. Everyone was huddled around in a group talking, and for sure wouldn't notice us both sneaking out. We both made our way out into the tiny garden. The curtains in front of the sliding door were drawn, making sure that our conversation wouldn't be seen by anyone. "Dave, I can't deal with this anymore. Even though it's so wrong, I love you. More than a friend. A lot more. I want you. I crave you. We've been ignoring each other all day, but there has still been sparks there. Don't ignore it, I know you feel it too."

"Of course I feel it too, but there are so many things we need to take into consideration. Maybe we should wait until we get back to the hotel to talk about this." I was so nervous for the rest of the day about going back to the hotel. What was Dave going to say? Would Max tell Nev at dinner, as they sit together and chat?

Thankfully, the rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. When we were back at the hotel, neither of us said a word. And once again, it was back to putting on the TV and waiting for the night to end. Eventually when Dave fell asleep I lay awake, listening to him snore (which was very manly and attractive, may I add) and thinking. About why I may possibly be attracted to him. My mind had no answer, and I fell asleep too, wishing that I was sleeping with his arm around me.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I kept hoping that all of that was just a dream, and of course, it wasn't. I checked my phone to see that I had a new text message.

"We need to talk. ASAP. -Nev" Alright, well that definitely answered one of my questions. I met him in the hallway outside the hotel rooms. It was completely silent, considering the fact that no one else had a reason to be up this early. "Did Max tell you about the-"

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Can you please explain what's going on?"

"It's nothing, I swear! Dave and I were tired and jetlagged and we didn't really know what we were doing. We're just... friends." It hurt to say that we were "just friends" after the events of the last few days, but at this point, it was the truth.

"Do you really want to be just friends?" The question hit me like a slap in the face. And before I knew what I was doing, I answered "no."

"I mean, you guys deal with this stuff on the show all the time. What do you think of all this?"

"I think its sudden, and totally mental, and probably impossible, but I also think that I'm a hopeless romantic with my head too far in the clouds to give you a straight 'no, it'll never work.' This is something that you have to figure out together and no one else can decide that." As usual, Nev gave me all the advice I needed. We both went back to our hotel rooms and as much as I tried to go back to sleep... I couldn't.

That question just kept playing on my mind on all night. "Do you really want to be just friends?" I couldn't help but kick myself because I said "No". Why did I say that? Well, it's the truth but I didn't want to admit it in front of Nev. I hope he keeps his mouth shut and the only people that

know are Nev, Max, Dave & I, even though the other crew members will probably sense that something is going on between us two. Dave was snoring again at this point, which is when I decided that I should probably really try and get some sleep. It had been a very long, 15-hour day and we're going to have another one just like that tomorrow. I just hope we can either both get over this and move on or at least talk about whether we both want a relationship with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

I arose the next morning with Dave staring at me, lovingly and moving in closer. I ran my hands through his beautiful brown hair. "Good morning", he said in a low, husky voice. It was 6am, and it was guaranteed that no-one else would be up until at least 8. We both snuggled up together and I felt so comfortable laying there in his arms. I looked up at him with lustful eyes and he stared back down, but only at my lips. He reached down and kissed me, only for a few seconds, but it felt like much longer than that. "We need to talk." Dave said as he broke the silence and the amazing moment. "I really really want a relationship with you but I don't want to hurt either of our families or any of the other members of the crew."

"Obviously we both want a relationship," I replied. "But it just isn't going to work out. We tried to give it a chance, and it just turned into this huge mess. We need a break from this." it hurt to hear those words coming from my own mouth. I thought to myself, 'Wasn't this supposed to work?' But maybe, we were never meant to be together in the first place.


End file.
